Eternal Soul
by Mystic Snow
Summary: SIXTH YEAR. Lyra Vega is a new girl at Hogwarts. She's the only girl that have ever caught Draco's attention ... Would a bet affect their relationship? -- DracoLyra -- This is my first fic.
1. Lyra Vega

This is my first fic!! Please give me some comments. I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes. I'm not really good with grammars. Enjoy reading. Thx!!

--------------------------------

**Chapter 1 : Lyra Vega**

Potions with Slytherins. The day finally finished, with Snape assigning homework for the weekend. "I want a nine foot essay on 'The Effects of Muteherbs'. Due November 1." Everyone groaned, because it was the day after the Halloween Dance. "Make the essay ten foot. Class dismissed, except for Potter, Granger, and Weasley. And can Miss Vega please see me." Everyone dashed toward the door and left quickly, except Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who had detention for being late to class.

Lyra Vega walked calmly up to Snape. No one really knows her. She doesn't have friends, maybe because she's in Slytherin. Her witch hat is always kept low, letting her face in the shadows. No one knows what she looks like. She has been like that since the beginning of the year. Many people, especially the girls from Slytherin, spread rumours saying that she looks really ugly. That's why she always has her hat kept low. Surprisingly, people accept that as true.

Half an hour have passed. Lyra already left and Snape is still marking papers, "You may leave now." He said, without lifting his head. Detention is finally over.

"I've got to go. Quidditch practice." Harry said, as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"Hey Harry..." Hemione started running after him, "The Halloween Dance is coming, and I was wondering – "

Hermione didn't get to finish when a voice called to them, "Wait up, you guys."

"Sorry Ron. Quidditch practice. See you guys later." Harry started running again. He was already late because Snape have kept him for detention.

"But..." Hermione sighs.

Ron and Hermione walked together slowly along the quiet corridor to the Gryffindor's Common Room.

"Um... Hermione..."

"Yes."

"I was wondering... er... if the Halloween Dance was next week?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Yup." Hermione noticed that Ron might want to ask her to the dance, but she wanted to ask Harry. She didn't want to let a friend down, so she forced a smile, and simply said, "Why don't we go together as three, like the years before?"

Ron was a bit disappointed, but he is still glad that he is going with Hermione. "Ok! That's great!"

--------------------------------

Lyra lied on her four poster bed. She has been thinking a lot these days. There are many things she wanted and needed to find out. Inside her locked drawer, was an old box with beautiful engravements. It reminded her of the day when she needed to live with her uncle. Thinking of her uncle angers her.

Lyra stopped thinking and fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------

It is the day of the dance. The Halloween Dance wasn't a formal dance. You do not have to wear a costume, but many choose to wear a costume just for fun.

Lyra sat on one of the sofa at the Slytherin Common Room. It was always quiet in the Slytherin Common Room, but it.was extremely quiet today, since everyone was in their dorms getting ready for the dance.

'_Maybe I will go to the dance and just sit around. Nothing to do anyways_.' sighs Lyra thought. Its not like she don't want friends, but it just that no one wants to be her friend.

Students began filing out of the common room when the clock struck seven. After all the Slytherins left, Lyra started walking to the dance too. She decided not to wear costume, but she still had her hat kept low.

Lyra got there about the same time as everyone else. She headed towards the tables, once she got there. She sat down alone and watched others have fun. She got use to being alone. No one really notice her.

--------------------------------

The trio, (Harry, Ron, Hermione) had also just arrived. They saw that Lyra was sitting all by herself.

"Hey, look." Ron pointed toward Lyra, who was sitting there drinking punch.

"She's such a loner."

"I know."

"Why don't we go there and say hi." Hermione suggested.

"Are you crazy? She's a '_Slytherin'_."

"Ron, just because she is a _Slytherin_, doesn't mean we can't say hi."

"Fine."

The trio walk over to Lyra, "May we sit down?"

Lyra looked puzzled, normally, people wouldn't notice her. "Um... sure."

They sat down with Lyra between Hermione and Ron and Harry beside Hermione. There was this awkward silence. No body know what to say. The trio never have actually sat and talked with a _Slytherin_.

"So... maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Harry, this is Hermione, and this is Ron."

"Hi. I'm Lyra."

They sat there for a moment, in silence, Hermione tried to get them in a conversation, "So, have you guys done your Potion's essay, it's due tomorrow you know and it have to be ten feet long. I've done ten feet nine already, I've could have done more, but then I have to get ready for the dance."

"Er..." Harry looked down.

"Ah..." Ron turned and look somewhere else.

"Um..." Lyra started drinking her punch.

"You mean you all didn't finish it yet!! It's due tomorrow you know!! Lyra, your like one of the top student in the class. How could you not finish it yet??"

Lyra was silent for a second, "So, um, what do you think about...... Quidditch?"

Both Harry and Ron looked toward Lyra, "I love it. It's like the best sport."

"You like it too?"

"Yup. It's so cool." Lyra is glad that someone was actually talking to her.

"The Chudley Cannons are the best!!"

Harry, Ron, and Lyra talked for hours about Quidditch, while Hermione sat there, bored.

When the dance was over, Lyra have became better friends with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Lyra and Harry had a lot in common, she talked to Harry the most, while Ron and Hermione was dancing.

"It was so interesting talking to her. She's a really nice person."

"Sounds like you really like her, Harry." Ron teased.

Harry sighs, "But I still can't really see what she looks like. Her witch hat is always in the way."

"You know the rumours about she looking really ugly that she doesn't show her face."

"Ron! Don't be mean. Her voice sounds really cute."

"I was just kidding, Harry. Don't get all fussy about it."

"Ahem." Hermione was trying to get some attention. "Ahem!" A little louder this time.

Both Harry and Ron turned to Hermione.

"You know, you guys still have that Muteherbs essay to do."

They gulped. It is due tomorrow and Potions is their first class.

"Well, we can do it, Lyra didn't finish yet too. And she gets 'Outstanding' marks like Hermione."

--------------------------------

"Watch where your going Malfoy!" He sneered, as he purposely bumped into Draco.

"What do you want, Flint?" a voice said coldly.

"You still think you're the Hogwart's Sex God, eh?" Flint have always been jealous of Draco, because all the girls in Hogwarts want Draco to be theirs.

"With your face, no wonder no girls come near you." Goyle snickered at Flint.

Flint stepped toward Golye, "So that's what you guys think, eh? You want to bet?"

"To see how many girls would not even look or talk to you?" Crabbe shot back. Goyle burst into laughters.

Flint was furious now. "I bet I can get any girl of your choice to have sex with me!!"

"And if you fail...?"

"I would do anything you tell me to. But if I CAN, then Malfoy there, will need to announce to the whole school that he his gay and will never like any of the girls in this school. Deal?"

"Deal." Goyle answered. Draco almost choked on the punch he's drinking. He never said anything about agreeing on that bet. Goyle thought for a moment, "And the girl will be Vega."

Flint walked off.

Draco immediately punched Goyle in the face. "Who said that I'm agreeing on this bet!!!??" Draco was outraged. "Now get out of my sight!!"

--------------------------------

Please review and give me your comments. Thx!! =)

- Mystic Snow


	2. Draco Malfoy

AN: I hope Lyra, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's relationship isn't moving too fast...XD. I know the chapter titles aren't that unique. Sorry. Happy reading Thx !!

--------------------------------

**Chapter 2 : Draco Malfoy**

Harry and Ron woke up at the Gryffindor Common Room the next morning, tired. Hermione was beside Harry, asleep. They have stayed up almost the whole night finishing the essay. It was harder than they thought, but luckily, Hermione didn't return her books on Muteherbs. Hermione and the books helped them a lot.

Ron yawned. "What time is it Harry?" He asked sleepily, with his eyes half closed.

Harry lifted his head and read what the clock said. He paused for a second and stared at the clock closer. "Oh my god... Ron!! It's fifteen minutes before class begins. Hermione wake up!!"

Hermione's head was still resting on Harry's shoulder, half asleep.

"Hermione, wake up! It's time for class."

They dashed down to the dungeons and kept running in the direction of the Potion class. Harry saw a familiar figure in front of them. It was Lyra.

"Morning Lyra."

Lyra looked up, "Oh. Hi Harry."

Ron and Hermione walked behind them, sleepily. The four of them came into the Potion's class together.

Hermione tapped on Lyra's shoulders, "Hey Lyra, do you want to sit with us?"

"Um... sure."

"How much did you write?" Harry asked, pointing to the parchment on Lyra's hands.

"Um...ten feet something. How about you?"

"Exactly ten feet."

They hand their essay in and went to their seats. Lyra was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione this day. Everyone who noticed that Lyra is a Slytherin was staring at them, even Snape.

--------------------------------

Whenever Lyra had classes with the trio, they would always sit together. Lyra soon joined the trio during meals, but most of the Gryffindors still don't trust her. Lyra and Ginny have also became really good friends. Lyra's friendship with the trio had gotten much deeper, especially with Harry.

Lyra attracted great attention. It was the first time in Hogwart's History that a Slytherin have been good friends with a Gryffindor. Her attentions from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have died down quickly, but it is taking a while for the Gryffindors to accept her. The Slytherins have considered Lyra a traitor. There were constant verbal rudeness, but Lyra just ignored them, she was happy that she had friends at Hogwarts.

A week later, many people didn't care about Lyra hanging out with the trio. They don't know Lyra anyways. Lyra was nice and she always helped others. The other Gryffindors also saw that Lyra was different from the other Slytherins and started to accept her.

After meeting new friends, Lyra feels more comfortable with other people. Although she still always wear her witch hat, she doesn't keep it low so that it hide her face in the shadows.

Now, to many students in Hogwarts, it would seem normal for Lyra to be friends with the Gryffindors or any other house.

--------------------------------

"Ladies, please form a circle."

It was PE, physical education, class. Dumbledore have decided to try it for a year to see how it worked out. The teacher was Madam Hooch. The girls formed their circle, wondering what they are going to do.

"This unit would be Dance." Madam Hooch announced. "Every lady would have the chance to dance with every gentlemen."

Most of the girls were really excited, since they had the hottest guys in their class.

"Oh my god... I'll get to dance with Draco." Millicient whispered to Pansy.

"Watch it! Draco's mine." Pansy shot back.

"Ladies, have you formed your circle?"

"Yes, Madam Hooch." They said in unison.

Madam Hooch continued. "Gentlemen, please find a lady to dance with."

Harry and Ron were going to dance with Hermione or someone they knew, but the circle is pretty big, Hermione was taken before they got there. So they picked somewhere else that was free. Draco didn't care which girl he danced with. They're all the same, most of them aren't even hot.

Draco saw that Harry was standing beside him. He smirked. "So Potty, why aren't you dancing with your girlfriend?"

"Why aren't you dancing with that pug-faced?"

Before they got into anymore bickering, Madam Hooch had already started the music. She dragged Draco into the center of the circle to be her partner to demonstrate. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy for volunteering to demonstrate. We will start today's lesson with some country dancing." She announced to the class.

Their hands are just held in front of them. Madam Hooch started to move her feet. Draco was completely lost and trying his best to imitate Madam Hooch. '_What kind of dance is this_?'

They danced for fifteen seconds, then Draco went back to his spot. Madam Hooch continued teaching the class. "After these moves, ladies would sashay to your left and dance the same moves with your next partner. This would continue until the song ends. Any questions?" Madam Hooch looked around. "Ok. I'm going to start the music now."

Some people got it really quickly. Draco thought it was boring dancing with these girls. So far, every girl that he danced with just stared at him dreamily and tried to get really close to him. '_Their pathetic_.' He didn't mind though. He was already used to it.

They switched partners again, in front of him now is Pansy. '_Ugh. That pug-face_.' She got really close to him, she was about to kiss him, but then it was time to move left. Draco was so relieved. He couldn't stand that pug-face one more second.

The next girl Draco danced with was _different_. She didn't stare or got close to him like the others. It was obvious that she don't know how to dance. She kept looking down at her feet and often messing up. Draco thought that watching her dance was pretty amusing and chuckled softly.

After that country song ended, Madam Hooch stopped the music and blew her whistle. Everyone's attention drew over to her. "For our next dance, we would stay with the same partner you have currently."

Harry ended up standing in front of Lyra. Lyra was glad that she was going to learn this dance with Harry, but Harry was a bit disappointed, since he really wanted to dance with Hermione, who was standing beside Lyra. Ron was Hermione's partner. Ron was really pleased that he would be dancing with Hermione.

Draco groaned. '_Arg. Not her again_.' Pansy stood in front of Draco, smoothing her hair. '_Ugh. Can you like stop pretending to be hot, because your not_.'

Pansy was really excited. "Your all mine Draco Malfoy." Pansy said seductively. Draco was all disgusted of how Pansy said it.

"Class, our next dance would be Waltz." Pansy and her friends giggled. Pansy would be dancing really close to Draco. She winked at Draco. "Before we get all excited, we will learned the steps of the dance first. We will not hold onto each other just yet."

Many of the students already know how to do Waltz. Lyra was one of people who did not know how to Waltz. Although Harry knew how to Waltz, he didn't know it that well, so he couldn't help Lyra much.

After the Waltz lessons, it was time for the real thing. "Gentlemen, please move to the lady on your left. She would be your last partner of today. Please spread out."

Harry was so happy that he would be dancing Waltz with Hermione. Hermione was also really happy.

Draco was relieved that he finally got away from the pug-face, but Pansy was fuming, because she will not be dancing with Draco anymore and she still have not kissed Draco. Draco didn't even bother looking at the girl he was going to dance with.

"Ladies, wrap your arms around your partner's neck." The girls did what Madam Hooch said. "Now, gentlemen, place your hands on your partner's waist."

The slow music of Waltz began. Lyra kept her head down, but she still screwed up badly. Draco realized that this dance was not going smoothly as it is suppose to be. He then noticed that it was the same girl that didn't know how to dance.

Lyra got kind of nervous and accidentally stepped on Draco's foot. "Sorry. I'm don't know how to dance." Lyra said quietly, still looking down.

'_Her voice sounded really cute. Who is she? I've never seen her around before_?'

"No worries." Draco whispered gently into Lyra's ears. "Just follow me."

Lyra nodded.

'_The way she is messing up is really cute_.' He thought amusingly.

Lyra finally got how to dance a Waltz. She looked up for her first time and said _thanks_, really sweetly.

It was the first time Draco have seen her face. '_Wow! She's not only pretty, cute too_.'

Draco began staring at her, she was the first girl that got his attention. When she looked up, their eyes met. Draco can see her beautiful amethyst eyes and she can see his grey eyes. Their gaze broke when the area they were dancing in got crowded, forcing Lyra to get closer to Draco.

She saw that Draco continued staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." He leaned closer to her. "Your just really pretty that I can't take my eyes off you." He said softly.

Lyra blushed instantly and looked away. She didn't know what to say. Draco smiled. Although Lyra didn't stare back at Draco, she could feel that Draco was still staring at her.

The music ended and PE was finally finished.

"You guys go first, I've got to tie my shoelace first." Lyra told the trio.

"Ok, see you later."

Lyra could have done a spell, but she didn't have her wand with her at that moment. She bent down and tied her shoelace. She then quickly got back up and started walking to her next class.

Draco was thinking about the dance he had with that girl. '_No... I forgot to ask her for her name_.' He started to look all around the school for her. Then she saw her, walking along a corridor to her next class. He ran quickly after her.

He caught up to her and just walked casually beside her. "Hi."

Lyra turned her head to her left and saw that it was the boy who she was dancing the Waltz with. She blushed a bit. "Hi."

Draco's usually really cool with girls, but this girl was unlike the others. It gives him a different feeling. '_Ask for her name_!' He mentally reminded himself. '_That's the whole point of this conversation. To get her name and to know her more!_'

He over at her robes, '_So she's also in Slytherin. How come I haven't notice such a pretty girl before_?' Deciding not to ask her name the normal way, he used a casual way of introducing. "You danced really well, Miss......"

She smiled. "Lyra Vega, call me Lyra."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Hi Draco. Can I call you Draco?"

"Of course."

'_Her name sounds really familiar, but where have I heard it_?'

--------------------------------

Please review and give me your comments. Thx!! =)

- Mystic Snow


End file.
